Worthy of Heroism
by Summer-Time1
Summary: Fionna wants to be a hero. To do so she must become like Finn. Ordering the magical orb was the most rightous thing she could have done.


This story was inspired by that one Adventure Time commercial , you know the one where the kid orders the blue orb thing, and becomes Finn. Well I desided to make my own version of it, except instead of a boy it's a girl. I plan on adding some romance between Fionna and the boy version of Flame Princess. I'm not even sure if Flame Princess has a boy version, but anyway in this story she does. There will also be a little romance between Prince Gumball , I really want to try to get alot of the possible pairings in this story. Even though their might be some flirting between those possible Finn, or Fionna pairings it doesn't mean that this isn't a Flame Prince, and Fionna story.

* * *

Marshall Lee was watching one of his favorite shows, while eating a bowl of Chex Mix cereal, when his father opened up the blinds. The light from the sun reflected on his pale skin. Marshall Lee had a bad skin condition, his mother was part albino, but his father wasn't. As far as he knew at least.

"Dad, cut with the light. The sun is putting my skin on blast." He covered up his face with his arms, and accidently dropped his bowl of cereal in the process, his father having a short temper was very angry with him. Instead of closing the blinds he threw his son a bottle of sun tan lotion, and ordered him to clean up the cereal on his bed slash couch. Marshall Lee followed the instructions, and huffed as his father climbed back down the latter that had been placed. You see, Marshall Lee lived in his parent's upper basement. Marshall Lee had never had much of a loving family, his dad was cold, and his mother had died a long time ago. He turned off his television and walked to his seat cushion. His bass guitar was placed neatly beside it. He played a couple cords here and there. Music was his medicine, he loved it. As he played, his life flashed in his mind. He missed the good old days when his father wasn't so cold and angry at society. We wished he had a chance to meet his own mother, life wasn't fair. It was a fact he hated, but accepted.

"This is going to be awesome!" Fionna raised her fists to the air in triumph. She had finally convinced her mother to let her order that new magical blue orb. This was going to be great; she would place it into a sword and finally achieve complete heroism. It was Saturday morning, and she didn't bother doing her hair. She was going to run to her best friend Marshall Lee. With her SpongeBob shorts, and neon green tank top she headed to her bathroom. She proceeded to brushing her teeth. Her cat Cake was all over her, purring and rubbing her body on Fionnas' leg. Fionna bent down and pet her cat.

"Love you too Cake, but I need to be on my way. Marshall is probably acting all tomatoes about the orb too." She thought to herself. The blond teen slipped on two random pairs of shoes, each a different color. After putting on her rainbow laced converse she ran down the stairs. Her mother heard the commotion and started nagging her about it; she ignored her and walked calmly out the door. Then she ran back inside her house. Of course she had forgotten her magazine, how else would she be able to explain it to Marshal that this would be the greatest thing since….since….anything imaginable really. This discovery could turn back time, move mountains, and increase her popularity. Since she was 14 and in 9th grade, things were tougher. She worried about her appearance, her actions, and even her hair sometimes. To avoid the drama of having to walk to school with terrible hair, she usually wore a hat. As she ran down the stairs for the second time, she stole a piece of toast from her dinner table and ran back out once more to Marshall Lee's house.

Marshall heard a knock on his basement window; He knew who it was without even taking a glance. Of course Fionna would have thought of the strangest way ever of inviting herself in his house. He was about to open the window for her, but he soon saw his help wasn't needed. She had kicked the window glass down landed safely on his dirty carpet. Marshall Lee wasn't one for having many facial expressions, or showing emotion at all, yet Fionna never ceased to surprise him. She made herself comfortable on his bed and turned on his television.

"So where's the maga-

He didn't have time to finish his sentence before she threw the magazine at his forehead causing him to recoil slightly.

"What pa-

"55" her terse answer caught him by surprise. None the less he still flipped to the page and skimmed it until he came across the blue orb. It looked so…epic. Even the picture was illuminating the room.

"Pretty epic right?" Fionna said as she rose from his bed.

"How did y-

"Internet."

"Stop th-

"Stop what?"

"Oh so you playin tricks with my noggin aye?" He said in an all too wise manner. She chuckled at her 18 year old friend.

"So when is it coming?" He asked her.

"Dunno, supposed to come like three weeks or somethin'."

"You really think this orb can help you achieve complete heroism?" He sat back on his soft chair.

"Well maybe not complete, I'm thinking more 99.99999999 percent." She said with a wide grin.

"Dude,dude,dude…..duuuude." Fionna randomly started.

"Oh no, I have a bad feeling that you have an idea, and it's going to get us in trouble."

"I have an idea!" She stated without processing his words. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay , okay so we…as in you and me. Are you with me so far?" He nodded.

"We should like do the ultimate remake of my favorite show ever." He raised an eye brow .

"Adventure Time?"

"Adventure Time!" She echoed.

"You know Finn is a dude right?"

"So." She glared at him. He looked away awkwardly.

"Anyway, so you want to like copy his style, and everything?" He asked her.

"Dude do I have to like tattoo it on my face? Yes bro!" He chuckled at her childish demeanor.

"Alright bro I'll help you out, just make sure to tell me all about the orb when it arrives."

"Deal!" She high-fived him. Every day since then, Fionna would come to Marshall Lees' house and they would work on her transformation piece by piece.

Day one, the attire…

Fionna was on her way to school, it was Monday. She liked to think of it as Doomsday, where she had to face the most gruesome beasts. Her morning started with a small demon, her alarm clock. However much she tried she could never win this small battle. Each morning she would try to beat the clock by over sleeping, but its powers were too much for her to handle, she was defeated almost instantly. The blonde slipped on a pair of tore up faded capris, and a loose anime convention t-shirt she had bought. Her hair was a mess so she just put on her hat as usual. After her normal morning routine of brushing her teeth, putting on her Pikachu backpack, slipping on some shoes, and stealing some toast she hopped on her yellow school dragon beast. The driver a grotesque over weight crab, each step she took was a questioning one. Would she sit next to the nerds, the geeks, the freaks….she never considered sitting with the popular crowd, they were so annoying, un-educated, ignorant, and ugh…all of the above. Fionna was decided to sit all the way in the back; she wished Marshall Lee was her age so they would hang out more often. She still had a great memory of the first day they had met.

Flashback…

Fionna was on the run, she had succeeded in aggravating the neighbors' pit bull, with the help of her cat Cake of course. She came across an old lady and avoided her swiftly, with her cat in the lead. It was a blind chase, but she didn't care. The adrenaline was pumping in her blood; this was just like on television. The only thing that could possibly make it even better would be….

"Holly muffins, a fence!" She thought in her mind. "I can jump this, I can jump this..." She sped up, yet her cat stopped, she didn't notice. She gathered all her leg strength, and upped her hopes for the most spectacular jump ever known to the human race. As she closed her eye the wind blew through her hair, and face. She really thought she had done it for about a mili-second. Then as soon as her dreams were born, they died, when she fell only about an inch away from the top. The disappointment was sinking in. She was about to fall, and she knew the impact was coming soon after. She wanted to scream, but her voice wasn't working. She was still waiting for her impact; it never came, so she decided to open her eyes. She was greeted by a pale figure with darting dark brown eyes, and blue hoodie on.

"Dude that was an epic fail." The random boy stated the obvious. "You know this fence is like a million miles from ground level, and you attempted to jump it still?" She shrugged and jumped out of his arms.

"I'm a super hero ya know, I need to get used to doing brave acts."

"Brave?" He looked astonished. "More like brain dead." He chuckled, and soon stopped when she started glaring at him. Her cat Cake had climbed on her shoulder and was staring blankly at the tall boy. "Anyway my name is Marshall Lee, and you are?"

"Fionna."

"Cool."

"Whatever man, hop off." She said as she turned and walked away.

"Hey wanna chill sometime? I have cookies." She stopped, and turned around to face him.

"Creepy bro, but you know, you seem chill." She let her hand out to him. He took it, and they shook hands. Together they walked towards his place, as they started talking they realized they had a lot in common. Fionna ate his food, met his dad, and used his cable. Before she left she gave him a hug, and realized how much taller he was, he was taller than her mom, and her mom was tall.

"Hey how old are you?"

"17, I'm going to be 18 in like 4 weeks."

"Isn't that like a month?" He praised her by clapping his hands three times, and offering her an invisible cookie. She narrowed her eyes

"Well I'm 14." You better not be some creepo weirdo.

"You better not be crazy."

"Touché." She grinned. Ever since that day Marshall Lee and Fionna became pretty close friends. That was 3 months ago.

Back to present….

As Fionna stepped into the school she knew that it was going to be a typical day of boring school, with her boring teachers, and boring classmates. The only thing that caught her attention was this one kid. Prince, yes his name was Prince. He was in one word….perfection. With his pink hair, and tan face. He was truly an odd one at school, yet still popular. After a long boring day, she went back on the dragon beast, and waited patiently for her stop. She ran back to Marshall Lees' house with more purpose than usual. Today he was going to help her make her Finn replica outfit, who knew he could knit? As usual she climbed his house wall, and hopped inside his basement, where he currently slept, ate, and lived in general.

"Hey broodie!" She announced as she stole an apple from his tiny fridge. She caught him with a light blue t-shirt and dark blue female shorts.

"Bought these at Ceiling-Mart, I can't knit worth crap so here." He handed her the clothes. She took them gratefully and thanked him for his thoughts. Her had been left at home, she didn't think about bringing her. That's when she felt the urge to hop out his window, run back to her house, and save her cat from certain doom. Who knows what her mother had done to Cake?

"Hey I'll be right back, I have an idea, and this one is solitary." She hopped out his window before he had time to react. He didn't bother saving her this time. Fionna landed on her feet, un-injured. She had set a soft cushion for her to land safely. Fionna was going on anther mission, she would save her cat Cake from the vacuum demon, and return alive , because she was just so damned talented.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter, Please tell me your thoughts on it. Thank you for your time :)**


End file.
